Conventionally, search engines are configured to provide results that include one or more terms of a search query. Conventional search engines may use indices storing references to electronic documents and the terms included in the electronic documents to generate the results. The search engine includes the references to the electronic documents identified in an index having similar terms in the results.
Some conventional search engines may provide search suggestions to a user when one or more terms are entered in a conventional search interface for the conventional search engine. The suggested terms may be selected and used to locate electronic documents that include the entered terms and the selected suggested terms. However, the terms entered in the search interface or the suggested terms may not correspond to an object that is sought by a user.
The conventional search interface fails to provide adequate assistance in formulating terms for a set of objects that is sought by the user. A seeker hopes to complete a task upon locating the set of objects. But the seeker may be confronted with difficulty in formulating a search query that causes the search engine to provide the set of objects that is sought. For instance, the seeker may be searching for any of the following: best American-made hybrid cars on the market under $25,000; child-friendly movies playing today in my area; or netbooks under $400. The seeker may have difficulty locating the set of objects may resort to trial and error to formulate terms for the set of objects. Because the conventional search engine only performs term match using each term in the user search query, the actual content results often doesn't exactly correspond to the set of objects that is sought by the user.